Megatron returns
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: S: Starscream is happy one again D: I OWN NOTHING THE TFS BELONG TO HASBRO ITS SLASHY NO LIKE NO READ! this takes place in my Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen Prime FF hope you like


I OWN NOTHING

**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Prime**

**Oneshot**

_**Nemesis**_

Starscream was walking down the corridor, thinking rather deeply. He just got done talking with the Fallen about the plans he has for earth. Of course, Starscream wasn't really listening to him. He was thinking about other things other then destroying the earth and the autobots. Instead, his thoughts were on a certain silver mech.

He sighed and hoped that the mission was a success. A mighty voice rang through the air proving that it had.

"Starscream, I'm home."

Starscream quickly walked over, wanting to so bad tackle him but decided against the temptation and bowed.

"Master, I'm so glad to hear of…..your reserection." He said.

Megatron hooked a finger under the seeker's chin, making his red optics locked on Megatron's. "You left me to die on that pathetic insect investate planet." Megatron growled, clearly angery.

Starscream pushed the hand away. "Only to spawn out new army! The Fallen decrese it! Someone had to take command." Said Starscream in his defends. It was the wrong thing to say.

Megatron kicked him in the face then pinned him to the wall. Starscream gaged.

"There is no leadership other then mine, even in death." He said as his face got close to Starscream's. He let him go and walked off to the chamber where the Fallen is.

"Master, I have failed you." He said as he walked in. "You still have much to learn my deciple." Stated the Fallen. "The allspark can not be destroyed, it can transformed. It sent its knowledge into something or someone." He continued.

"The boy and the girl." Realized Megatron. "Yes but the knowledge is within the boy and the power is within the girl yet we cannot get to it because of the last prime."

"Optimus. He protects the boy and the girl." Said Megatron.

Starscream came in, holding a dead hatchling. "If we don't find enough energon, the hatchlings will keep dieing." He dropped it.

After exchanging a couple more worlds, Starscream walked out and down the corridor. He sighed and went to his quarters and layed down. He heard the door open but didn't move to see who it was.

"I thought you would be happy to see me." Starscream looked over and saw Megatron standing in the door way.

"My apologies master-" Starscream, you know not to call me master when we are alone." He said."R-right." Megatron walked over after he shut the door behind him and sat on the berth.

"Is there something on your mind Starscream?" The said seeker shook his head.

Megatron didn't seem to buy it and he turned Starscream around onto his back and gets on him and hovers over him.

Starscream blinked and stared up at him, Confusion and surprise clearly showed in his optics. Megatron traced the marks on the seeker with his optics and Starscream caught his optics looking at them.

"Where did you get those?" asked the decepticon leader. "I did them myself." Stated Starscream.

Megatron started to trace some of the marks that was on his wing, making him shiver. Megatron kept tracing and puts some more pressure. Starscream shuddered and started to squirm. Megatron leaned down and presses his lips to starscream's.

Starscream stiffened at the contact. Slowly though, he started to kiss back. Megatron's glossa licked Starscream's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Starscream gladly gave. Megatron explored the seeker's mouth with his glossa before pulling back. He leaned down and gently bit down on his neck.

The seeker shuddered and shut his optics. Megatron slowly caress the cockpit with two of his clawed fingers. He could feel Starscream's spark beat under his chest and cockpit.

"Your spark is beating faster then usual." Starscream felt his faceplate heat up and adverted his optics somewhere else. His codpiece was already heating up at the touches he was receiving.

Megatron seemed to notice this and strokes the codpiece. Starscream jolted slightly. Megatron noticed this and looked at him. "You haven't interfaced since the last time have you?" Starscream looked away and that gave Megatron his answer. Megatron nuzzled into his neck and took the codpiece out, revealing his leaking port.

Megatron circled the rim of the port with one finger and pushed it in make Starscream arch. Megatron waited a moment before added two more fingers and thrusts them.

Starscream arched more and let out a moan. "M-Megatron- ah!" Lubricant gushed out of his port and Megatron withdrew his fingers and licked them clean making Starscream shudder.

Megatron opened his codpiece, his spike extanded. Starscream glanced down and if he was human, his face would be beet red.

Megatron positioned himself and thrusts into his port. Starscream gasped. Megatron let him ajust and thrusts in and out. Starscream let out a loud moan. "Mega-ah! Megatron!" gasped Starscream. Megatron opened up his chestplates, revealing his red spark. "Starscream looked at it before he opened up his own chestplates revealing his own white spark.

Megatron pushed their sparks together and they both groaned at the contacted. They both could feel their overload approaching and Starscream gripped Megatron's shoulders.

Overload both hit them hard. Megatron overloaded into Starscream and they both slumped. Starscream went into recharge right after. Megatron closed both of their chestplates and codpieces.

He layed down beside him and pulled him close and fell into recharge.


End file.
